Give Me Ice
by Anpan Roller
Summary: When Len reads that being in fear makes people more likely to fall in love, he decides to try it out on Kaito. Kaito X Len.


**A/N:** Here I am with another KaiLen fic! *shoot self* Just a few warnings, yandere!Len, obsessive Kaito abuse and cheesy settings.

And yosh! I've updated it, hope it's definitely better but only relatively. XP

Also, this fic is inspired by a fanart depicting the scene which you will read (and hopefully squeal over) soon enough, so the plot is not entirely mine. (If you're interested, I'm going to post the link on my profile. It was also, sadly, not drawn by me.)

Sa, hope you're going to enjoy it! And now we have the obligatory disclai-

Disclaimer: Do not own.  
>(Len and Kaito would have come packaged together.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Uwah, being in fear makes a person more likely to fall in love with another person!" Rin read the article aloud, snatching the newspapers from Len's hands.<p>

Miku placed the last plate of breakfast on the table, giggling as she took off her apron. It's funny that Rin reads the papers. "If that's the case I'm sure Rin-chan has a lot of admirers."

Rin pouted at her older sister. Meiko, who has amazingly downed her cans of morning sake before breakfast was even ready, simply guffawed, because the scene of Rin actually reading something tickled her to no end.

"Rin, give me back," Len ordered drowsily. He didn't even bother trying to be diplomatic because really, he is not a morning-person.

His twin ignored him and stood up, bouncing animatedly; a complete opposite of grumpy morning Len. Her eyes shimmered with bright ideas. "No think about it, there is finally a way to make people fall in love with you! Meiko-nee won't have to be an old virgin anymore!"

An enraged Meiko slammed the sake on the table, yelling in one breath, "Excuse me! I'll have you know that I have *_beep beep beep_* and *_beep beep_* and he *_beep beep_* me and we *_beep*_ and *_beep_* and *_BEEEEEEEEEP_* till there was no tomorrow!" She took a few moments to recover her breath before remembering that Master had installed a self-censoring device in the profanity-spewing Vocaloid, which currently made her sound like an idiot.

She turned this into an excuse to stomp into the kitchen for more sake.

"Meiko-nee! No more sake! Our house is going broke!" Miku chased after the brown-haired woman, her skinny limbs failing to stop the Red Warrior from going on her rampage. The self-righteous samurai Gakupo too, ran into the kitchen of doom to help out.

Rin, realizing her more-than-occasional slip of the tongue, scurried into the kitchen to stop her sister from falling into the sake-filled pit of no return.

A commotion built up in the kitchen, just like how every morning does. Len, Kaito and Luka have gained enough experience to learn that any attempts to get involve will only invite misery.

"Where do you think you're touching?" What seemed like an explosion resonated from inside the kitchen and the next thing they see is an eggplant samurai flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

Evidently Gakupo has not learnt.

Luka sighed and got up to tend to his injuries, excusing herself from the table. Kaito chuckled. He never ceased to be amused by his family's hyperactive antics. "Do you think it's true?" he asked casually.

Since Len was the only other person at the large table, it would be safe to assume Kaito-nii was speaking to him. "What Rin said?" He stretched across the table to grab the messed-up newspaper.

"Yeah, that you can scare someone and make them fall in love with you," the man answered, chewing on his food.

Len looked down as he pondered, tapping his chin deliberately. "Well, the article said that it is backed up by a research-"

"BOOGIEMONSTER!" Kaito suddenly yelled, clasping either side of Len.

Len shrieked, his body frozen at the shock – and Kaito's touch.

Kaito inched his face in, his voice so low Len almost thought he was whispering, "Are you in love with me yet?"

Len's face looked like an overly ripe tomato. He bit so hard on his lips he thought he tasted something salty. The extremely stiff boy gave a weak shake of the head, too distrustful of his own voice.

Kaito laughed heartily. He returned to his seat and continued his breakfast. "Seems like Rin's plan is not going to work then! Mei-chan is going to remain a-"

Before he can finish his sentence, he was high-jump-kicked into oblivion by a very sensitive and very unhappy Meiko.

His heart still drumming furiously against his chest, Len feebly picked up his newspaper. _Idiot, knowing that I do won't make you like me either would it?_ He frowned; an attempt to hide his chagrin.

Suddenly a light bulb (the author has every reason to believe this bulb is from the same manufacturer as Rin's) lit up in his head.

A grin that only his other twin would wear found its way to the innocent boy's lips.

* * *

><p>Maybe he was thinking too much, but Kaito couldn't help noticing how Len was behaving oddly that day. For starters, the sane half of the twin was smiling throughout the day, and it was a Rin kind of smile at that. It was a smile that never ever left his face, except for the brief moments when he breaks into a short monologue, which is usually accompanied by sinister-sounding laughters. He was also excessively clingy to Kaito. So much so that the poor man could not even practice his Hissetsu Hadaka Muffler in secrecy. The one thing that worried Kaito most, however, was the emission of this strange aura from the boy. It was a suffocating aura; Kaito felt as if Len was trying to smile the blue Vocaloid to death. This was also an aura nobody had ever felt from Len except for the two times when he sung Yanderenka and Trick and Treat, which gave Kaito more reasons to worry.<p>

But, seeing how Len had so nicely offered him so many ice creams that day (his brain had conveniently forgotten about the alcohols and drug-like substance being stashed inside his ice), Kaito decided that Len was just going through puberty. Sure, he remembered smiling creepily like that when he was growing up too!

Night rolled around and the noisy household fell silent. Everybody were turning in for the night. "Goodnight Len, rest well," Kaito ruffled the blonde hair affectionately. He stretched his arms and yawned, not aware of the eerie smile and gaze that followed him as he retreated into his bedroom.

When Kaito was roused from his sleep that night he found himself in a dark and suspicious room. This does not look like his room at all. Is this a room in his house? He scanned the area, recognizing this as a forgotten guest room in the basement. (Why Master had built a guest room in the basement, of all places, is beyond him.)

He finally noticed that he was seated on a somewhat comfortable mattress. He tried to prop himself up, but something rough restricted his hand movement. Kaito looked up to see that his hands have been tied up with what looked like his scarf. His stomach did a little flip. He yanked and tugged, but whoever tied him up did a very good job, and had seemed to restrain the Vocaloid's wrists to the bed frame as well. Kaito quickly looked down and was a little relieved to see that thankfully, his legs are still free.

But that still doesn't mask the fact that he is being tied to a creaky old bed in an incredulous room in the basement. "H-Hello? Excuse me?" He called out to the assailant. "I-I'm sorry but may I know why I am being kidnapped?"

A figure stepped in from the darkness. As it drew closer Kaito could make out a vague outline of his assailant. It was not more than 1.6 meters tall, and was clad in loose, baggy clothes that hid a slim, petite figure well. "Good evening," it was a deep voice, but in that deep voice Kaito can sense an occasional pitch of that distinctive trait that will give the game away. One look at the way the figure sways his hips when he walks, and Kaito cannot be mistaken.

It was that trait, called shota.

The answer is revealed when the person climbed on to the bed, in a somewhat disturbing fashion like Sadako. More light sources poured on to his face, exposing his identity. "Kaito-nii."

"L-Len?" Kaito blinked out in confusion. "Why are you…?"

The boy was on all fours, leaning his face very close in to Kaito's. It was still dark, but Kaito's eyes have more or less adjusted to the surroundings by now. It was enough to see the sneer that marred Len's face when he spoke, "Kaito-nii, I am going to show you the scariest thing in your life." Kaito could feel Len's breath on him.

"Wh-What scary thing?" Kaito asked, trying his best to put on a normal smile.

"Kufufu…" Len sniggered, blatantly ignoring copyrights issues of the catchphrase, "This." He snapped his fingers.

Kaito braced himself. He waited. Nothing. Len snapped his fingers once more, and he waited again. There was a moment of awkwardness.

Len grumbled and stumbled off the bed. "Miserly Master who doesn't install those cool lights that come on when you clap!" he fussed while he stomped off to manually switch on the lights.

With the lights on, Len climbed onto the bed again. Kaito felt the mattress shift as the magical cat boy fumbled about, trying to get into a position from which he could intimidate. Eventually, he settled on the area between his laps, even pushing apart his thighs to wedge himself in.

Now that the interruption is over, Len resumed his act of terror. "This!"

Kaito's eyes widened in horror. No, it's… it's impossible… it can't be true! That is not Len holding his Superior Premium Vanilla Deluxe, that is not Len holding his Superior Premium Vanilla Deluxe, that is not Len holding his Superior Premium Vanilla Deluxe...

But as much as Kaito willed himself to disbelieve all these; truth is Len _is_ holding his Superior Premium Vanilla Deluxe.

A satisfied smirk tugged at the ends of Len's lips. "Think I don't know where you hid it?" he shook the cup of Dazs ice cream in his hand. "The super limited edition Superior Premium Vanilla Deluxe that you have saved up for a month to buy and is reserving to eat on a special day?"

Never mind that it was frighteningly weird how Len knows so much about him and his ice cream; his ice cream is being held hostage!

Kaito could only look hopelessly at the cup of ice cream as droplets of condensation rolled down the icy sides. Even the packaging was shiny! Len can't do this to him! But the more he struggled, the tighter the fabric cut into the flesh of his wrists. Len, sensing the other's panic, smiled wickedly. Enticingly, he plucked the golden cap off...

...only to be faced with a layer of aluminum foil. Frowning, Len quickly tore off the offensive film. The frozen goodness underneath was revealed, emitting faint wisp of icy evaporation.

"My… Superior… Premium Vanilla… Deluxe…" The blue-haired man's eyes were glistening with sheen of tears.

With careful fingers, Len dug the spoon into the hard surface of the cream. But it turned out to be too hard, so he exerted all the strength his frail body could muster. The impatient him even tried stabbing at the relentless ice cream, at the same time metaphorically stabbing into Kaito's ice-cream-loving heart. The ice cream didn't bulge, but the plastic spoon snapped. An irritated Len glared, infuriated, at the inanimate object. Frustrated, he tossed the pieces of plastic away, eluding a scream from the captive.

"Ah! L-Len! That spoon had a little bit of ice on its tip and you thr-thr-thre-" He couldn't bring himself to say the dreaded reality.

Len ceased his frowning. He turned back to look where the abused spoon had landed, and whipped his head back to face Kaito again. Seeing the terror in his eyes, Len silently heaved a sigh of relief. "Uh... Yes! That was to scare you too! It was all according to plan, nothing had gone wrong at all!" he declared, before laughing like an evil lord. He then smirked, lowering his voice, "are you scared?"

Kaito gave a feeble nod, wanting this nightmare to end.

Another calamitous thought struck him. Len then let out a creepy chuckle. "You might want to close your eyes then."

Kaito froze. Len parted his plump, pink lips and slid out the tip of his tongue, tickling the surface of the ice cream. The boy collected a pinch of rich vanilla on the tip of his tongue and swallowed it. Kaito was helpless; all he could do was to imagine the cooling sweetness dance in his mouth and slide down his throat.

Noticing that the older boy was squirming, Len decided that his plan was in good progress. He continued licking the ice cream, sweeping his tongue over the softening desert, and tasting it allluringly. Lick, swallow, lick, swallow. That seemed to be the perfect formula to get Kaito to break out in cold sweat.

There were so many conflicting thoughts being flung across in Kaito's head that it practically shut down. What are you supposed to do when you have a scheming prepubescent boy in between your legs and lapping at something? Or more importantly, what do you do when the most precious thing in your life is being eaten right in front of you?

Len took a quick glance at Kaito, his large jade orbs glinting with sadistic delight. He then closed his eyes and dipped his tongue in the little aperture that the spoon had made just now. He obviously enjoyed torturing the older boy. His Yandere Mode was running at full steam.

"L-Len please… Can I... Can I taste it too?" Kaito begged. He was desperate.

The blonde flipped open an eyelid, peering lustfully into Kaito's blue eyes. "That depends," he lowered the cup. Thin threads of saliva were weaved between the flushed tongue and the melting cream, before snapping delicately. Len peeped at the shaking one, "Are you in fear?"

Kaito nodded his head fervently.

Len adjusted his position, leaning in so close to Kaito smelt his sweet breath. The latter almost mistook him for an ice cream. A very big and tantalizing ice cream. And he was close enough for Kaito to take in the beauty of the boy's milky complexion, think long eyelashes, and plump rosy lips. Len parted his lips, his vanilla-scented breath fanning Kaito's nostrils. "Then are you in love with me?" There were thick, creamy traces of melted ice cream lying on his tongue. That was probably going to be the ice cream that child was intending to let Kaito eat.

Kaito is a dense boy, but it didn't take him long to realize what had been happening. All along, Len has been trying to make him to fall in love with him. He could tell Len was putting all he could to put on this performance. He even had his Yandere Mode activated. All these troubles, all these efforts, for him to even do what his dignity wouldn't have allowed him to.

Although, he could have done that without the ice cream you know.

"…Len…" Kaito whispered. He was ready to say the answer that is going to change his life, and give him back his super expensive ice cream. "I-"

"BAKAITO!" There was a thunderous roar and the slamming of the door as someone slammed it open, or rather, kicked it down.

It gave them both such a shock that Len jumped and flung the cup of Dazs in midair. Kaito's jaws dropped at the sight of the falling Dazs.

"ARE YOU IN HERE? I KNOW YOU HAVE OUR LEN!" Meiko barged into the room, swinging her arms animatedly. She paused.

"Meiko-nee? Have you found Len?" A couple of girlish voices, and a samurai-ish one, floated in. They skipped to the same position as Meiko and saw what she saw and froze too.

In front of them, Len was stuck in a compromising position between Kaito's thighs. Kaito's hands had, in the midst of gathering miraculous power to release himself from his scarf and trying to grab the cup of ice, landed on Len's head. Len's head was thrown back, his back arched. The cup of ice cream had missed both their grasp, but marked its territory on Len's face. Slick, creamy substance dripped off his features. Some of the vanilla had splattered on his chest and Kaito's stomach too. It was, in short, a mess. A terribly suggestive mess at that.

"…Bakaito…" Meiko hissed in restrained anger. Her fist was shivering with rage, eager for annihilation.

Amid the jumble of hullabaloo between a crying Kaito, a super destructive Meiko and a flamboyant but skilled Gakupo, a road roller came along and crushed the walls of the room. "Kaito-nii… What have you done to my brother hm~?" The driver, a devil, flashed a sinister smile as she rammed the weapon of mass destruction towards him.

* * *

><p>An ice bag rested on a rather nasty-looking bruise. Kaito was resting on his bed, with Len being charged to tend to his injuries.<p>

"Sorry Kaito-nii…" Len apologized. "Because of me your ice cream is wasted and you're all beaten up like this. Not that you've never been beaten up like this before but…" He sighed in exasperation. He fell on his knees and snatched Kaito's pillow to bury his face in, earning Kaito a good knock to his sprained neck. "I don't even know what has gotten over me."

Silent tears of pain rolled down Kaito's eyes. He didn't know if Len was trying to make him feel better. But the remorseful pout that the child gave was enough to earn forgiveness.

"It's okay," the wide-hearted Kaito smiled, wincing at the bruise. "We've explained things to them anyway; you've just been a playful boy."

Playful boy? Sure, that is probably how Kaito-nii thinks about him. Something sour crept inside Len's heart.

"And your ice cream too, you were saving it…"

Kaito chuckled, but not forgetting to flinch at his wounds. (Mei-chan sure kicks hard.) "Well, I was sort of saving for your birthday."

Len sat up, his eyes widening in innocence. "Me?"

Kaito laughed sheepishly. He would have scratched the back of his head for emphasis but being wounded in a cast doesn't exactly grant him the freedom of doing so. "It was a special ice cream, so I'd have to share it with someone equally special don't I?"

A warm, fizzy sensation bubbled inside Len. Could this mean…? "Ka-Kaito-nii…?"

Kaito flashed a smile, a smile reserved for him.

An overjoyed Len pounced onto the injury-laden one, eliciting more pained moans reverberating through the Vocaloid household.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Whew! This is my first experiment with Yandere!Len, hope it went down well! And *knock knock* are your brain cells depleted yet? I hope I've not murdered your brain cells with this little piece of nonsense!

On a side note, the thing about being in fear makes people more likely to fall in love is an actual scientific discovery. It sounds so screwed up only because I screwed up intepretating it. XP But if you're interested, Google is your best friend. (:

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Reviews/PMs are loved like Kaito's Ice. :3


End file.
